1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to lottery scratch-off ticket or instant win games. More particularly, the invention relates to a novel bingo-style lottery scratch-off ticket and game.
2. Background of the Invention
Lottery authorities and other gaming entities have used “scratch-off” instant win tickets for some time. These tickets typically have a latex or other removable coating placed over a set of game indicia on the ticket and removal of the latex, i.e. scratching it off, reveals the game indicia and whether or not the ticket is a winner. One problem that occurs is that the player of the instant win scratch off games become bored with the simple scratch and reveal approach to game play. To maintain player interest, there have been several variations of game simulated on instant-win scratch off lottery tickets.
There have been some scratch off tickets that have attempted to simulated the game of “bingo” in which known types of lottery bingo instant game cards or tickets use a prize legend to determine prizes to be won. In the game of Bingo, each player is given a card marked with a grid containing a unique combination of numbers, and sometimes includes blank spaces. The winning pattern to be formed on the card is announced, which typically is a straight line of full spaces across the card. On each turn, a non-player known as the “caller” randomly selects a number, most commonly via drawing a numbered ball from a container, and announces the number to all the players. The ball is then set aside so that it cannot be chosen again. Each player searches their card for the called number, and marks any matches. The caller continues to select and announce numbers until the first player forms the agreed pattern (one line, two lines, full house, etc.) on their card and shouts out the name of the pattern or “bingo.”
One version of a previous lottery scratch-off lottery card simulating bingo simply had a scratch and reveal grid, with the prizes are determined by the type of “bingo” completed in the known fashion, for example a line across, 4 Corners, an “X” or other pattern on the game ticket. The determination of the winning ticket therefore required the player to determine if the winning pattern was present, which allowed significant error by the player.
Therefore, it is desirous to create a scratch-off lottery ticket that can simulate the game of bingo, yet be easy for the player to understand whether the ticket is a winner. It is thus to the provision of such a lottery scratch-off game card that the present invention is primarily directed.